


Bonus Puer

by Dannilovesangst, Soleera



Series: A senator et eius servi [7]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleera/pseuds/Soleera
Summary: Just over a month after joining the household of Senator Marcus Aemilius Flavianus as the master's concubinus, Julian and Cupido talk. Takes place in early November 2770.
Relationships: Marcus Aemilius Flavianus/Julian (2770 ab urbe condita)
Series: A senator et eius servi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bonus puer - Good boy
> 
> There will be more tags added when chapter 2 goes up.

_Early November, 2770_

Julian wandered aimlessly through the _Domus_. Master had gone out early this morning, not even taking time to fuck Julian first or use his mouth. With Master not here, for once, Julian had eaten his breakfast in the slave dining area, rather than from master's hand. And he'd eaten the porridge the slaves ate in the morning rather than the fruit and bread master fed him.

Not that the porridge had been bad. With cinnamon added along with some honey and a splash of cold milk, it was rather nice. Julian certainly wasn't complaining. It had also given him a chance to talk with some of the other houseslaves, though they hadn't had a lot of time to spare before they had to go and start their day's work. He'd especially enjoyed talking to Aria, a slim, pretty brunette of nineteen who was a master in the art of playing the lyre. When not required to entertain, she worked as a general house slave, and was one of two who were always on front of house duties. Julian didn't know her very well yet, but she was friendly and more than ready to chat to him when time permitted.

But all too soon, she'd had to go and start her daily chores, and Julian was left alone again. He would have helped, but Master had given everyone strict orders that he wasn't allowed to do any heavy or hard work. Which had meant everyone was scared to have him do anything in case it qualified as 'heavy' or 'hard'.

Wandering into the inner garden deep in thought, Julian jumped as a voice spoke.

“Julian. Why so serious?”

Looking up through his eyelashes as was habit, Julian noted Cupido was sitting on a bench under the tree, tabula on his knee and glasses perched on his nose. He was the only slave allowed to wear sandals inside if he wished, though he was currently barefoot. His livery tunic was the same as the one Julian and all the houseslaves wore, dark blue with an orange border, the hem ending half-way up his thighs. He also had an ornate cloth belt wrapped around his waist instead of a simple rope one like the other slaves. Julian knew he was also the only slave allowed to wear underwear if and when he felt like it.

Julian sighed at the question.

“Cupido. I – don't really know. I feel – adrift. Useless. Twitchy, but don't have energy to actually do anything about it? I – yeh.”

Cupido's blue eyes were warm as he removed his glasses. Removing his feet from the Ottoman where they'd been resting, he nodded to Julian to sit.

“Want to talk about it? See if we can get to the bottom of the problem? Even just talking out loud to someone else can help. And some company would be nice.”

Grateful for the company if nothing else, Julian gingerly sat. Trying not to jostle the plug his master had ordered him place in his arse after his enema before he'd left this morning. While not particularly big, it was weighted, the first of its kind Master had bought to use on him. Julian was still figuring out how to best move to prevent it accidentally falling out. Even though the base was narrow, the weight caused it to shift inside him whenever he moved.

It was a strange sensation. Julian still hadn't decided if he liked it or not. At least he didn't actively dislike it. He'd never really minded having plugs up his arse. It was what it was. He'd found some pleasure in it, even. So long as they weren't too big or odd shaped.

That was just uncomfortable.

Once he was settled, Cupido set aside his tabula.

“So, Julian. What do you think is wrong?”

Julian ran a hand through his long hair with a grimace. It was loose, as Master had ordered.

“Beats me if I know, Cupido. I feel...adrift. Down. No real energy to speak of. I've never felt like this before.”

Cupido looked thoughtful.

“Do you have any idea what could be causing you to feel this way?”

Julian rubbed his forehead.

“I – possibly? Even since Master had me – modified – I've felt twitchy and unsettled. And sore.”

Cupido nodded.

“That last one is to be expected until you heal up a bit. As for the first two...they could also relate to that, I suppose. Or could be a side effect from your reaction to the medication. You were knocked out pretty hard for almost a week from just a couple of doses.”

Julian sighed.

“I know. I – didn't intend that to happen.”

Cupido rolled his eyes.

“Hey, it's not like you can control your reaction to medication. And I know as soon as you're well enough to go out, Dominus will be taking you to a medicus to make sure nothing like that will happen again. He's not angry at you for it. None of it's your fault.”

Julian just sighed. He knew Cupido was right, but he still couldn't help feeling he'd failed his new master in some way. After a long moment of silence, Cupido spoke again, his voice attempting a light tone.

“Or there could be some other reason you feel the way you do. Apart from the obvious, is anything else troubling you about what Master had done? Or about anything that's happened since you arrived here?”

Julian sighed, watching a lone leaf float to the ground from the nearby tree.

“You mean apart from having no control or say over what happens to my body? I – don't think so? Though one thing that has been getting on my nerves is not having a day job to do like everyone else. I – I've always had something to do. Some assigned tasks, some training, some education, something. Even just practising holding the correct position until I'm needed. When the Master isn't around, I don't have anything to do.”

Cupido nodded thoughtfully.

“That wouldn't help. Have you tried talking to him about it?”

Julian looked at Cupido like he'd grown two heads. The older slave only shook his head.

“You should. He needs to know you feel like this. Especially for when he eventually returns to active duty in the Senate. Even personal secretaries aren't allowed into the Curia.”

Julian said nothing in response. Staring at the bricks on the path, he absently traced around the herringbone pavers with his foot. He felt very tired and depressed, and knew Cupido was frowning at him, clearly worried.

“Have you ever looked up your Bureau of Slave Administration database profile, Julian?”

Julian looked up at that, shaking his head.

“Not since I was learning how it works. I don't think we can access it without Master's permission, can we?”

Cupido nodded, picking up his tabula.

“Yes. We can. It'll come up on the system we've accessed our records if Master cares to check, but it's not forbidden for us to do so. Though most have to ask first to get a tabula or computer to gain access. I, however, happen to have a tabula right here.”

Cupido held up the aforementioned item with a grin, before tapping the screen a couple of times and holding it out to Julian.

“I need a fingerprint scan. Any finger will do. I can't access your records without one.”

Julian pressed his left thumb to the scanner obediently.

“That's to safeguard our records being accessed by just anyone, right?”

Cupido nodded.

“Yep. Only Master and the Bureau of Slave Administration have free access to our records without us having to provide a fingerprint. At least officially. Ah. Here we go.”

Cupido held the tabula out to Julian to take.

“I won't read your records without your permission. But here they are.”

Eyes wide, Julian took the tabula. Suddenly nervous to find out what was officially written about him, Julian bit his lip, looking at Cupido with uncertainty. The older male smiled gently.

“It's okay, Julian. It's just information that would allow us to be identified and so everything is kept above board and legal. Unlikely there will be anything there you don't already know.”

Julian let out a breath he'd been holding.

“Hopefully. I don't like surprises.”

“Master isn't in the habit of sharing more personal information than he has to. I highly doubt he's changed much since buying you, except your current owner and description. And of course, your photo.”

Looking back down at the tabula, Julian began reading through his information on the slave database. His eyes skimmed his name, slave identification number, date of birth, and the other basic information that hadn't changed since he'd first been registered as a slave. Back when his bastard drunk father had sold him at the age of six to fuel his gambling habit. Nothing really stood out to him until he came to his description.

Description: _Male. Five feet seven inches tall. Black hair, dark eyes, light brown skin. Teeth are all present and in good condition._

Scars: _Circumcised._

Piercings: _One in each nipple, one in naval, eight on underside of penis, one in scrotum._

Brands: _None_

Tattoos: _Right hip marked with Owner's name and insignia._

Address Currently Registered At: _House of Senator Marcus Aemilius Flavianus, Esquiline Hill, Rome_

After that were some notes on his training and skills, level of education, and other information his previous master had entered in the database while training him in the hope of raising his value. Cupido was right. _Dominus_ had changed very little of his information already in the system. Though, seeing his recent body modifications listed as casually as the rest of the information was, made him swallow. Glancing back at the earlier information, he grimaced at the paltry amount of peculium he had. It wasn't even close to two hundred sesterces. Basically only the percentage of money from his various sales that had been diverted into the account. Which was higher than expected, (probably because he'd sold for so much money at his most recent sale) but still nothing compared to his listed value.

Seeing his grimace, Cupido spoke softly.

“What's got you making that face?”

Julian sighed, handing the tabula back to Cupido.

“My peculium is practically non-existent.”

Cupido signed out of Julian's account without looking at anything.

“You're young. That's not unexpected. It'll grow. Master gives a fair amount. And bonuses are always there for anyone who provides exceptional service. Given how besotted he is with you, I feel yours will start growing before too long.”

Julian studied his hands.

“I hope so. Like, I know it will be many years yet, but it would be nice to be free one day. Or at least have enough money to have that option.”

“That's a fair thing to wish for.” Cupido put the tabula down next to him. “And I think you've got a high chance of it happening one day. Nothing's fixed in life. And if you continue pleasing _Dominus_ , he may even free you one day. And he is currently _very_ pleased with you. I haven't seen him so happy and relaxed in years. And that bracelet he gave you isn't costume jewellery.”

Julian touched the ornate band of solid gold cast in a rope-pattern that adorned his left wrist. Master had given it to him as soon as the medication had worn off enough so Julian was able to get out of bed unaided.

“No. He told me it's solid gold. I – it has to be expensive...”

“Oh, most definitely. The senator doesn't waste his time or money on anything that's not worth it. And he is very fond of handing out jewellery as a reward to those who especially please him.” Cupido touched the silver chain necklace he wore. It wasn't a collar (it had no way to lock it on his neck), and was obviously of very fine craftsmanship. Julian knew Cupido hung an equally expensive lucky charm off it, hidden under the neck of his tunic. “He enjoys rewarding good behaviour. And he always chooses pieces that suit us.”

Julian snorted.

“Increasing our physical appeal to him?”

Cupido raised an eyebrow.

“It certainly doesn't hurt to be physically appealing for our Master.”

Julian sighed.

“No. Especially for me. It's in my best interest to stay as attractive and appealing as possible.”

Cupido smiled softly.

“I highly doubt he's about to tire of you. Maybe in twenty or thirty years, possibly, but not in the near future. Do you know what he said to me about you just the other day?”

Julian sat up a bit straighter, wincing at both the shifting of the plug and the pull of the recent piercings.

“No. Do I want to know?”

Cupido nodded, a smile on his face.

“You do. He told me that you are the best thing he's ever bought himself. That you are his, and he intends to have you by his side for many years to come. Said you'll be able to help him straighten up when he gets old enough that his bones start creaking. You'll be fine here, Julian. Master is possessive as all hell. He's staked his claim on you, and will defend it if needed.”

The secretary grinned as he said that, before a ping from his tabula caused him to look away to check what it was. Julian just nodded thoughtfully. If his master had really said that, it was nice to know he wasn't thinking of sending him back to the market any time soon. The first few weeks in a new household were the most unstable and unpredictable he'd heard. You not only had to adjust to the master, but also get to know the other slaves and learn your place in the household. Which, in his case, was in the master's bed.

Julian instinctively glanced down at his modified body, mercifully hidden beneath the livery tunic he was permitted to wear when outside of Master's rooms. It might be short, but it still worked to shield his body from prying eyes. Not that any of the other slaves had seemed to pay what had happened to him much attention. Not even the litter bearers, who'd seen him just after it all was done. Waiting until Cupido looked up again, Julian spoke softly.

“He's staked his claim on me all right. I – no one else would want me now, surely? Especially with no foreskin...”

Cupido cocked his head.

“I think you might actually be surprised there. Not everyone is as good a Roman Citizen as they'd like to have you think they are. There's always dirty little secrets and fantasies and other things they don't advertise about themselves. I know for a fact I've met at least five other free high-born people who were most interested in my cock.

Julian was quiet for a moment.

“Did anyone ever use you besides the Master?”

Cupido nodded, placing the tabula to the side again.

“When I was younger. Not for years now. And it was mostly the females. They were fascinated with my cock especially. Wanted to know how it felt in them. Wanted to know if I was still capable of having an erection and if I could come.” Cupido smirked. “Which I can. It doesn't change function at all. Males wanted to feel it and see me come.” Cupido sighed as he remembered something. “But Master is way more conservative now. He'd show you off to very few people completely naked, and he's been very vocal about being the only one to use your arse. Don't count on people never making full use of your mouth though. Even in my time with him, I've orally serviced others. Never someone he isn't good friends with, but it has happened.”

Julian winced.

“It – happened a couple of weeks ago when I went out to dinner with him. His friend used me.”

“Senator Appius? That sounds about right. Those two are like brothers. But Appius is one of less than a handful he would offer your mouth too.”

“It's – it's so degrading. Worse then when he uses my arse. Like, free Romans would never use their mouth on another's genitals. Wouldn't dream of it. It – it's a regular occurrence for a slave. Something expected. Something unavoidable. Something I should be grateful to be able to do. Something that can happen at any time. No matter where you are or who it's with. My trainer took great delight in reminding me what a degrading activity it was, something only fit for slaves to do, as he made me choke on his prick.”

Cupido sighed.

“We _are_ slaves, Julian. That is the reality we live in. But Master wouldn't let anyone damage you, even if he does loan out your mouth. He takes care of us, if for no other reason then we can serve him better that way.”

“A broken toy is no fun?”

“Something like that. But he cares about us in his own way. While our purpose in life is to serve him, he does appreciate what we do.”

“I – can't comment. He's the first proper master I've ever had. The first one to give me praise for something as simple as kneeling at his feet.” Julian had taken off his bracelet and was absently playing with it, observing how the polished gold caught the light at certain angles. “Though I guess that in itself is unusual?...”

Cupido smiled sadly at the top of Julian's head where he was looking down at his lap.

“If anyone wants a slave to be willing to go above and beyond in their service, they have to give them incentives to do so. Whether that is verbal praise, or something more to encourage us to work.” Cupido's expression was wry. “In other words, like an animal, train us into what they want us to do by associating that behavior as a positive thing. It's rather excessive, but the Empire would fall flat on its face if slaves were suddenly considered to be people. The scandal!”

Julian looked at Cupido with faint amusement.

“You sound like you're quoting someone.”

Cupido smirked.

“I am. Well, paraphrasing. The gist remains the same. The debate has raged for centuries over slaves and legal person-hood, and I can't see it stopping any time soon. In the meantime, we do have a few rights. We can testify in court, and our account is valid without being tortured. Though I think Master would object most strongly, even if that wasn't the case. He doesn't like scarring in the slightest.”

“Funny. Considering what he did to my penis. It's scarred now.”

Julian felt uncharacteristically bitter as he said that. Cupido's voice remained calm.

“I was referring to scars from whips and other common things like rope and chains. Master isn't at all into that. Not even remotely. Circumcision...that's different to him. He's attracted to it. Though you are the first he's ever done it too. He’s never had a concubinus before, and I was circumcised when he got me. I believe it must have been done when I was just a baby.”

Julian's hand clenched around his bracelet as he swallowed.

“Cupido...has Master ever castrated someone?”

The secretary looked at Julian in utter surprise.

“Of course not. What makes you ask that?”

Julian grimaced.

“At the market. While inspecting me. He – mentioned something about it.”

Cupido sighed.

“He would never do it. It's illegal in the Empire, and he's nothing if not law abiding. He might fantasise about genital modification like that, but that's as far as he'd ever go. Your testicles are safe, Julian.”

The boy was still staring at the ground.

“So castration is illegal, but cutting off my foreskin isn't?”

“No. Though some may consider it to be in bad taste, it's not illegal.”

“You were done as a baby, you said?”

Cupido nodded.

“Yep. I don't remember a time when I wasn't. A few of the other slaves I grew up with also had it done. I heard it said it was common among males from where I came from.”

“Where did you come from?”

Cupido shook his head, expression wistful.

“I do not know where I was born, but I grew up in Anatolia. The province of Galatia to be precise. Master, acquired, me while he was over there serving with the legions when I was a teenager. When his service finished, I came back to Rome with him. Being here ever since.”

Julian looked at Cupido, understanding slowly dawning from what he knew of history and geography.

“You're a Jew? Coming from that area, and being circumcised as a baby...”

Cupido's voice was calm.

“Possibly. At least by birth. I don't know much, not even if I was born a slave or made one later. The people who raised me never told me, but they had other slaves who I knew were born into it, and they weren't circumcised. I don't know. What I do know is things have changed a lot in the forty or so years since I was born and enslaved.”

“How old are you?”

“Forty-four. According to my Bureau record at least. I've been with the senator since I was sixteen. He's three years older.”

Julian absently continued playing with his gold bracelet, expression thoughtful.

“I understand why you would be circumcised. But why would the master want to do it to me? I – It's not a very Roman thing to do, surely?”

Cupido shrugged.

“Why does a master do anything? But I'll let you in on a theory I have, Julian. Master has always been very interested in the fact I'm circumcised. When he first got me, he would spend hours playing with my cock and seeing how I reacted to things.” Cupido's lips twitched upwards. “As far as I'm aware, it doesn't really affect function or anything other than looks. It's...aesthetic, for Master to look at.”

“So it's a...kink. Of master's. That's why he did it to me.”

Cupido shrugged again.

“Possibly. I can't speak for him. The body piercings _are_ something of a kink, however.” Cupido grinned. “The place he took me to have mine done was very confused at first for some reason. We were in Egypt at the time. But they eventually did it. Took forever to heal.” Cupido grimaced. “Well over twelve months. And I got several infections and had to go on antibiotics for them.”

Cupido looked at Julian, whose teeth worried his lower lip, and sighed.

“The master is being more careful with you. There are ways to help the healing process go faster and have less chance of infections. Especially with the advancements made in health care since then. And yours were done by someone who's qualified with all sterile equipment. It all helps.”

Julian sighed.

“I still would rather not have them. Not that what I want is important.”

“Nope. A slave's wants aren't considered important. Pleasing the Master is all that matters.” Cupido looked wistful. “When I am finally a freedman, I do wonder what it will feel like to have my thoughts and feelings respected by free born people.”

“You've got enough peculium saved?”

“Almost. In another eighteen months to two years at the current rate, I will have.”

“Where will you go when you're freed?”

Cupido shrugged.

“I honestly don't know. Probably not anywhere much. I'll be his client then, and Master is happy to employ me as his secretary once I'm free. Though I'll probably get my own place to live. Maybe. I'll see when the time comes.”

Julian stopped playing with his bracelet, dropping his head with a sigh.

“I'll miss you if you move out.”

“I'll still be around plenty, I'm sure. My home is with the Senator. I just probably won't live here. And I'll be able to take days off when he does. I've – never had a day off.”

Julian shrugged in response.

“Slaves don't get days off. Or even time off. We're on duty all the time.”

Before Cupido could reply, his tabula dinged again, indicating an incoming message. Picking it up and tapping the screen a couple of times, Cupido looked up.

“ _Dominus_ wants you undressed and kneeling in the tablinum when he gets home. He'll be about twenty minutes.”

Julian sighed.

“Okay. I'd better go and get ready for whatever he might want.” Julian clasped the bracelet back on his wrist before hauling himself to his feet. He winced as the weighted plug shifted with his abrupt change of position, causing him to have to clench his arse rather hard to keep it in. Looking at Cupido before he went, Julian paused.

“Oh, before I go... _Dominus_ said to me, when he got the modifications done, that I could pick a reward for being good. What – what does that mean? I – don't know what he means. I can pick something _I_ want?”

Cupido nodded, smiling.

“Yes. That's what it means. Something for you. Some things I can suggest are books or something to put in your bed area. A new board game. A toy.” Cupido shrugged. “Whatever you want along those lines. So long as it isn't outrageously expensive, _Dominus_ will buy it if he's told you to pick something you would like.”

Julian smiled slightly, before turning away.

“Thank you, Cupido. I – talking to you has helped.”

The older slave's eyes were soft and understanding as he reached for his glasses, eyes lingering on the boy's back as he disappeared from sight.

“Any time, Julian. Any time. It's what I'm here for.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for intense fluff ahead. Julian is just too adorable, and Marcus is a sucker for those big innocent eyes.

Marcus smiled as he rubbed Julian's head and neck. They were both naked in his bed, his cum held securely in his boy's arse with a large blue glass plug that had to be one of Marcus' favourites. Marcus was laying on his back. Julian was curled up sideways next to him, head resting on his master's stomach. His boy was so good for him. He had to be uncomfortable with the body piercings still so fresh, but there was no complaining or resentment.

His boy definitely deserved a reward for how good he was. A reward he still hadn't chosen. Marcus gently tapped Julian's neck to get his attention.

“Julian. Have you decided on what you would like as a reward for being so good getting the modifications done yet? You may speak freely.”

His boy was quiet for a moment.

"I – _Dominus_.” Marcus smiled at the more un-typical form of address Cupido had always referred to him by. “I don't know? I – asked Cupido today for suggestions...”

His boy trailed off. Marcus tapped his shoulder twice.

“Turn around and face me.”

Julian swiftly did so, settling in the same position, except this time his face and body were turned towards Marcus' head. Smiling at his boy as he respectfully kept his eyes averted from making actual contact, Marcus spoke encouragingly.

“Yes? Did he give you ideas to help you decide?”

Julian bit his lip, before speaking slowly.

“He did. He said...I could ask for a toy? What sort of toy, _Dominus_?”

Marcus smiled fondly at his concubinus. His boy was young and innocent, but also deprived of such simple things even the slave children on his estates had access to. His previous owners had been controlling idiots.

“Any you like. A stuffed toy, or something else. Is that what you would like?”

Julian ducked his head. As much as he could, given their positions anyway.

“I – I think I would?”

Marcus rubbed his back.

“Okay. Any idea of the sort you would like?”

His boy bit his lower lip, unsure.

“I – don't know what's available, _Dominus_.”

“Well. We can soon fix that. Though I don't think I want to risk taking you out of the house just yet. Not only a couple of weeks after you had such a bad reaction to some simple painkillers and antibiotics.” Marcus sighed, stroking his chest. “My poor boy. Is that something that's happened before? Getting tired from taking medicine?”

His boy hesitated for a moment, before nodding his head a little.

“I – yes. I have had reactions to medicine before. When I got my vaccines, they also made me sick for several days.”

Marcus frowned.

“Why isn't that information in your file? There is nothing there about any allergies or known reactions to medications.”

Julian spoke softly.

“I don't know, _Dominus_.”

Smoothing his hair away from his forehead, Marcus smiled gently at him.

“Then as soon as you are up to it, I will take you to a medicus to have tests done. If you do have allergies or intolerances, I need to know about them so I can avoid giving you anything with that stuff in it.”

Marcus sighed again at the thought of past idiotic owners, before kissing his boy on his forehead.

“You're my good boy. So, you would like a stuffed toy as your reward for being so good? What sort?”

His boy frowned.

“I – don't know what there is.”

Sitting up a little, Marcus reached for the tabula on his bedside table. A quick search led him to the website of one of the biggest toy stores in Rome. Navigating to their stuffed toy section, he settled back on his pillows before encouraging Julian to curl up next to him again, this time with his head on Marcus' left shoulder. Putting his left arm around the boy, Marcus propped the tabula up in front of them both.

“That's easily fixed by having a look. My children always liked the stuffed animals, but you may pick any one you like. You deserve it for being such a good boy for me. You have permission to speak freely, so tell me if you see something you like.”

Marcus kissed the top of Julian's head again, before starting to scroll down the online catalogue. His boy said nothing at first, eyes wide at the huge selection of toys, but he watched carefully. It wasn't until they were a good ways down the page that he spoke.

“Dragons? They have stuffed dragons!!”

Marcus smiled at the awe in his voice.

“Do you like dragons, Jules?”

His boy nodded, staring at a large stuffed green and yellow one.

“Yes, _Dominus_. I – when I was little, I had one just like that.”

Which probably meant before he was enslaved, given he'd been six then. Marcus kissed his head again.

“Would you like a stuffed dragon? That's not the only one they have. Here.”

A quick search of the store later, and a page full of stuffed dragon toys popped up. Julian's eyes went even wider as he half sat up. Smiling at his boy, Marcus gave him the tabula.

“Here. You scroll through them. Click on any you like, and afterwards we can go through and decide the exact one before we buy it. Let me know when you're ready.”

Taking the tabula with awe, Julian settled himself cross-legged on the bed and began looking through the selection. Laying back and closing his eyes, Marcus enjoyed the peace and quiet, interrupted only by Julian's soft tapping on the screen. Ten or fifteen minutes later, he was woken from a light doze by his boy's voice.

“ _Dominus_? I – I know the one I would like.”

Marcus smiled at him as he held out his hand for the tabula.

“Let's see it.”

Julian handed it back to him, a single toy blown up on the page. Marcus blinked at the rather gaudy purple and green colour scheme that was the first thing to hit him.

“You are sure this is the one you want, Jules?”

The boy nodded.

“Yes, _Dominus_. If it is permitted?”

“I said you could have any one you liked, Jules. If this is the one you want, then this is the one you can have. I'll buy it now, and it will be delivered here tomorrow morning. We don't even have to go out to get it.”

Cuddling up to him again, Julian watched him buy the toy. Inputting his address for next-day delivery, Marcus confirmed all the details were correct and authorised payment with a finger scan, before placing the tabula back on his bedside table.

“All done.”

Julian unexpectedly grabbed his hand, kissing it reverently.

“Thank you, _Dominus_.”

Marcus wrapped his arm around his boy tighter.

“You earned it for being such a good boy for me. I know that surgeon especially wasn't nice. Moron. I don't get off on inflicting pain or seeing it being inflicted, Jules. I get off on obedience and cuddling and you being so perfect for me. I regret the modifications take time to heal, but there's little that can be done to speed up the process. At least with the piercings. But you're my good boy. And good boys get rewards.”

Marcus smiled as he kissed Jules' forehead again. Seeing the way his boy closed his eyes and leant into the action, he decided to try something a bit different. Pulling Julian closer, he leant over and kissed his boy on the lips. Julian's reaction was to freeze, unsure of what to do. Marcus just sighed as he deepened the action. Gently applying pressure with his tongue to Julian's lips, he encouraged his boy to open his mouth for him. After a long beat, Julian did so. A few moments after, he relaxed into the kiss, not returning it, but allowing Marcus to plunder his mouth with his tongue.

Which tasted delicious.

Marcus smirked as his hands wandered down to find his boy's cock, laying soft and limp against his stomach. It wasn't only Marcus who'd found his release earlier. He didn't always let Julian cum when he fucked him, but he'd decided tonight the boy had earned it. His own cock was also soft from their earlier activities, and Marcus didn't feel like fucking again right now.

Instead, he allowed his hands to wander and grope at his boy's body, while he kissed him long and deep. After the first few minutes, Julian even returned it a little. Marcus smiled harder.

Eventually breaking the kiss, Marcus smiled at Julian.

“Good boy.”

His boy's lips were red and swollen, covered in both their saliva. He was panting a little, but the blissed-out look on his face told Marcus he'd found some enjoyment in kissing.

Sighing, Marcus reached over to turn the bedside light off, before snuggled back down, Julian's back pressed to his chest. Wrapping his arms around the slave's body, Marcus kissed the back of his neck before closing his eyes.

“Sleep well, my Jules.”

* * *

Marcus smiled indulgently from the couch in his tablinum at his boy, who was sitting on a cushion at his feet. Julian's normally big eyes were even bigger as he tore away the packaging of the parcel that had just been delivered, revealing his toy dragon. The sheer joy that took over his features moments later made Marcus smile even harder, as his concubinus and companion picked the stuffed toy up and hugged it hard.

“It's soft!”

Marcus leant forward a little.

“That's good. I would hope it was, being a soft toy.”

Julian continued hugging the toy, even as he leant back happily against his master's legs.

“Thank you, _Dominus_.”

Marcus smiled as he rubbed his hand over his boy's head.

“Why don't you both come up here with me? There's my good boy.”

Julian didn't need to be told twice. His initial hesitation when he'd first arrived about not being allowed on furniture had seemingly disappeared after those first few days. Which was good. While he loved having Julian settled at his feet, there were times when Marcus wanted to cuddle or hold his boy while he was sitting down. He'd constantly told him this, while simultaneously praising him for doing what his master wanted.

Julian happily settled sideways on Marcus' lap. Resting his head against the senator's chest, he sighed happily as he hugged his new toy. Wrapping his arms around his boy (and his new toy dragon), Marcus kissed his forehead.

“Now you have to think up a name for it. Is it male or female?”

Julian blinked.

“Um, female? I – the toy dragon I had as a little kid was just called dragon. I've never named something before...I can call her anything I like?”

Marcus nodded.

“Yes. She is yours, Jules. You earned her.”

His boy's smile was a truly beautiful thing to see. Marcus resolved to make him smile more often. His precious boy had well and truly earned the toy. It was such a small thing to do, but it had made Julian so happy. How anyone could ever even think of being mean to this boy, Marcus didn't know. He was grateful Jules had ended up with him, and not some other scum who prowled the markets. Marcus disliked the slave markets for a very good reason after all.

Though he was grateful to whatever had caused him to visit the slave market that day. He'd only gone once or twice in his entire life before, and truly had no clue why he'd gone there when he had. Maybe the gods had finally taken pity on him. Or maybe he'd wanted to simply try something new.

Either way, the outcome was one he was very pleased with. Holding his boy close, Marcus hummed happily

“You're my good boy, Jules. And good boys get rewards.”

The slave lent into him with a soft sigh. It was remarkable the change in his behaviour after just a few weeks of being treated gently and praised. Marcus smiled as he kissed his boy's forehead again, quite content with how things were working out.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was finished, but Plot Bunnies decided we needed another chapter to tie up a few loose ends. And then they blanked on what to write. A huge shout out to Soleera for helping to write this one and giving Julian's toy dragon a name!

Marcus glanced down at Julian fondly. It was early evening, and they were relaxing in bed. Marcus was on his tabula, trying to think up Saturnalia gifts for his household. His boy was laying next to him, cuddling his stuffed dragon and softly speaking to her. The sound of his clear voice didn’t disturb Marcus at all; he actually enjoyed the sound. It reminded him he wasn’t alone, that he had comfort and companionship in his life now.

He did notice, however, when his boy spoke to him directly.

“ _ Dominus _ ?”

Marcus smiled at his concubinus.

“ Yes, Jules?”

His boy gave him a small smile in return, before ducking his head. It was a habit he did when he was feeling shy or embarrassed about something; Marcus found it very endearing and didn't mind the behaviour in the slightest. It showed Julian was becoming more comfortable around him.

“ I've thought up a name for my dragon.”

Setting aside his tabula, Marcus gave Julian his full attention.

“ Oh? What is it?”

He'd been thinking up names all day, and discarding each one as soon as he'd said it aloud. 

“Tanis. Her name is Tanis.”

Julian smiled at the toy as he spoke. Marcus smiled down at him, before rubbing Julian’s naked shoulder. Scaley Lady. The name fitted the stuffed toy.

“I like it. It suits her.”

Julian smiled in return, happily snuggling up to him, toy dragon in his arms. It seemed like his boy was content, but after a moment the slave bit his lower lip and glanced up at him again.

" _ Dominus?" _

Marcus smiled at him. Pushing his hair off his forehead, he lent over to kiss his boy there.

“Yes, my Jules? What is it?”

It didn't look like Julian knew what he wanted to say and he opened and closed his mouth three times before he finally asked: "Can I...Am I allowed… to work? Or do something? When you're busy I mean."

Marcus blinked in confusion for a moment.

“What do you mean by that, Jules? I’m a little confused.”

His boy glanced up at him, before looking away and fiddling with his dragon.

“I - I’m not allowed to do housework like the others. There’s - only so much reading I can do in one day. You often go out for hours without me. I - may I please have something to do when you’re not around?”

Ah. That’s what his boy meant. He was bored, though being the good slave he was he wouldn’t say it like that. Marcus internally kicked himself as he realised he hadn’t given much thought to what his precious boy would do when he wasn’t around. He’d never had to worry about that before with anyone else; there was always work to be done somewhere. But he had forbidden Julian from doing manual work around the house. Both to help him recover from his reaction to the medication, and so he wouldn’t get rough hands or be too tired to attend him when Marcus was around. 

Which was all good and well. But, now his boy was recovering, he wanted something to do. Marcus gave a small frown as he ran a hand through Julian’s hair.

“Well. We’ll have to fix that. What sort of thing would you like to do? Can you give me any suggestions?”

"I - no? I never had much besides my training. Sometimes I delivered messages, but… I wasn't allowed to do anything else. No housework, and they did not need my help with their correspondence or other stuff. Not that I ever had much time that wasn’t spent on training of some sort."

Marcus’ frown deepened. 

“You don’t have anything you do as a hobby? I thought you enjoyed reading. We have plenty of books and magazines out the back.”

“I - there’s only so much I can read before it becomes boring.”

Marcus sighed.

“Okay. We need to find you something you enjoy doing for when I’m not around. Because I don’t want you doing general housework. Even though, now that you’re feeling better, I will be getting Cupido to teach you how to keep my rooms clean and organised. It will be your job once you know how it’s all done. But that shouldn’t take a whole heap of time. We still need something for you to do when all your work is done.”

Marcus frowned again, trying to think up something Julian would enjoy doing. Even though he was planning on taking the boy out more with him once he was more settled in, he still needed things he could do. He would be here for a long time, probably until Marcus himself dropped dead, and the senator didn’t want his good boy to be bored or get resentful from having too much time to think.

“Is there anything you would like to do? What about your training in musical instruments?”

Marcus didn’t miss the way his boy winced a little. Rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, Marcus spoke.

“What’s wrong, my sweet? You may speak freely, Jules. I want you to be happy here with me.”

Julian seemed to think what to say for another long moment.

"They trained me in music like they trained me in anything else,  _ Dominus."  _ He finally answered with a subdued tone in his voice. "I only practised for hours because they told me and I didn't want to be punished. I… like hearing music. And I need to practise so I can play for you. But..."

His boy trailed off, gaze fixed on the sheets. Marcus groaned.

“Bloody imbeciles. Forcing something like that on someone isn’t how you do things.” He sighed as he thought for a moment. “Did you ever find any enjoyment in it AT ALL? Did they at least give you some praise for that?!?”

Marcus would bet they hadn’t, but he’d found asking Julian questions like this helped his boy open up. Realising Julian might be hesitant to talk on this subject, Marcus smiled warmly at him.

“You may speak freely, Jules. Say anything you like about them. I think they were all blockheads and imbeciles. I honestly don’t care what you think of them.”

Marcus wrapped his arms around his boy as he spoke. Julian sighed and relaxed into him moments later. 

“They didn’t praise me much. And I never liked it. It was just another thing I had to do or be punished…”

His boy trailed off, holding tightly onto Marcus. Who hugged him hard in return.

“They don’t own you or have any say over you anymore, Jules. You’re MINE. And I want you to be happy and enjoy what you do. While I do like music, I’m not going to force you to play if you truly don’t like it.”

He had others trained in instruments who  _ did _ like it. Not for the first time, Marcus cursed those idiots who’d owned Julian before. All they’d needed to do was praise the boy for things, and he’d have done whatever they wanted without any issues. 

“I liked listening to the music. And… Before. I don’t know. I was never allowed to do anything I wanted. I don’t really know what I can do besides the things I’m trained in. I’m sorry,  _ Dominus.” _

Julian ducked his head like he expected to be scolded for this. Like it was his fault that he couldn’t come up with a good idea what to do while Marcus was working. Marcus rubbed his back. They were laying facing each other by this point, Julian (and Tanis) curled up in his arms.

“It’s not your fault, Jules. And we will find something you enjoy for you to do when I’m not around. In the meantime, would you like to shadow Cupido and learn some of his secretary duties? I don’t intend for you to take over, but there’s enough work that another helper will be welcomed. Especially once I return to the senate.”

The fact his boy liked listening to music...Marcus could work with that. He’d been thinking of getting Julian a musical instrument for Saturnalia, but mentally crossed that idea off his list now. An MP3 player would work much better, and be something his boy could take around with him. Marcus didn’t want to give him a tabula yet, as he didn’t see any reason his boy needed his own. Mars was getting a tabula to help him in his studies, and Marcus had already ordered a phone for Cupido. A really nice one that did everything his tabula did, but was just a lot more portable.

Julian had looked up as Marcus mentioned Cupido, a happy smile appearing on his face.

“I would like to shadow Cupido and help him.”

“That’s settled then.” Marcus kissed Julian on his forehead. “We can start tomorrow. And maybe talk to Cupido also about ideas for a hobby?”

Julian’s smile widened.

“I will do that.”

Cupido was good at coming up with ideas. And Marcus was drawing a total blank right now. He planned on talking to both Cupido and Calidorus, the house steward, about this, but was hoping Julian would come up with something he wanted to try all by himself. 

After all, Marcus liked his boy being dependent on him, but he did want Julian to be able to think for himself as well. Fortunately, he was young and eager to please, and didn’t seem to be too traumatised by his past owners.

Which was some kind of miracle, given how they’d treated him. With plenty of praise and positive reinforcement, Marcus was confident he could teach Julian to be exactly what he wanted. The boy was practically there already. He really was a rare find. Marcus still had no idea what had possessed him to visit the slave market that day, but he didn’t regret the outcome at all. 


End file.
